A. DESCRIPTION OF THE CORE UNIT The Program Management Core will essentially function as a drug development decision-making body. Thus, it will oversee all aspects of the drug development paradigm, and program administration. Overall program management will be the responsibility of the P.I., assisted by the Co-I., in coordination with three advisory groups.